Jackunzel: A Love Story
by swimmjacket
Summary: Jack stumbles across Rapunzel's tower and the two instantly make a connection. Both realize they are falling in love. However, what happens when Pitch and Mother Gothel intervene! (After RotG movie and before Tangled) Some intimacy but nothing to bad. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! i found some free time, well not really free time, more like staying up late... I curse myself sometimes!**

**I don't know why but I suddenly became obsessed with Jackunzel. I saw a pic on Tumblr and loved some of the artwork and now really want to write an fanfic. This will NOT be rated M but will have some intimate moments (aka kissing and such) I know that the whole timeline' doesn't fit with Punzie is more 18th century or so with Jack Frost being more modern but work with me here! **

**For Rise of the Guardians/ Jack Frost its about 1 year after the end of the movie. For Tangled/Rapunzel it is the winter before her 18th birthday. Flynn Rider will not exist in this universe 'cause love triangles don't go over well with me. I also am adding some of my own info to Rapunzel's world. I am taking some of the plot points from Tangled. **

**Please enjoy! **

Jack's POV

I was flying around in the clouds, it was winter time and I was spreading my frozen magic. I saw a small island with a large city/castle in the middle, surrounded by a lake leading out to the ocean. I flew down and started spreading snow and ice. I swung my staff and the trees were covered in icicles. I flew around the island turning some of the waterfalls and lakes to ice. I laughed and landed on the snow covered ground.

I saw a small couple of houses and saw some kids run outside. I smiled and started making my own snowball. I saw the kids, there were 5. Three red headed girls, all different ages, obviously sisters. There were also 2 boys one was blond and the other with brown hair. They all ranged from 6-10. I threw my snowball at the blond haired boy and saw my magic take hold.

The youngest red-head girl turned and saw me. "It's Jack Frost! I told you he's real!" she said.

My believers were slowly growing. Jamie had a special place in my heart as being the first. I promised to see him soon, at least when winter had to come to his town. But now I wanted to play with the newest kids.

"jack... frost!" the rest of the kids said. I ran over and smiled. "Wanna have a snowball fight?" I said.

The kids nodded and we spent the better part of 2 hours playing together. The kids were called back in by their moms and I saluted them off.

"Come back soon Jack!" They all said and I flew off. I spread some more winter across the small island. I flew around and saw a small clearing, surrounded by a mountain. There was a pretty field and a large tower in the middle.

Me being the nosy person I am flew to the tower and looked inside. I opened the small window and stepped inside.

"Hello?" I said. I saw a small kitchen, a staircase, and the walls. Oh the walls! Tehy were painted from floor to ceiling with drawings. It was amazing.

"Anyone home?" I said.

I felt a pang on the side of my head and blacked out.

I woke up, tied in a chair. I was groggy and was assessing my surroundings.

"What?" I said.

"I.. I know why your here... and I'm not... afraid of you." I heard a girl said.

"What.. is this hair?" I said, seeing i was tied up in golden hair.

"Who are you? And how did you find me." I saw a beautiful girl with a purple dress and long golden hair. Here eyes, were sparkling green, reminding me of the green fields of springtime. He held a frying pan in her hands and looked a little scared.

"Um, the name's Jack. Jack Frost. Like THE Jack Frost. Can you let me go now?" I said.

"Wait, are you really Jack Frost?" She said.

"um ya! Sorry I kinda barged into your.. um.. tower. Can you let me out of your REALLY long hair now?" I said.

"So wait... you don't want to cut my hair?" She said.

"Um no? Why would I?" I said. "Look, I promise no harm will come to you. I'm a god guy here." I said.

She looked skeptical "Prove you are Jack Frost." she said.

"Sure." I blew into the air creating some snow in the tower.

"Wow! You are Jack Frost! I've read about you in one of my books!" She said.

"Can I be let go now?" I said.

"Oh, um sorry." She said looking down. She started to unwrap me and I stretched when I got up.

"So what's your name?" I said.

"Rapunzel" She said.

"Nice name." I said. "oh! here is your staff back." She said.

"Thanks. So do you live here all alone?" I said walking around.

"Um, not my mom is out now." She said.

"So why are you all secluded up here anyway?" I said.

"It's complicated." she said and I decided not to push her more at the moment.

"Did you paint all of these?" I said.

"Ya, there isn't really much to do up here." Rapunzel said.

"You don't go down?" I said turning to her.

"No, Mother said the world is an evil place and I am safe up here." She said, gripping some of her hair.

"The world's not that bad." I said.

"I wouldn't know, I never leave." She said.

"Never?" I said, shocked.

"Yup, though I dream about it sometimes." She said looking off into the distance.

"Well I can take you if you want." I said.

"What?!" Rapunzel said.

"Its just a quick trip down. We can play in the snow for a while." I said, grinning.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "Ok, but just for a while. Let me get my boots and coat." She ran upstairs and had a black pair of winter boots and a purple cloak with some fur lining.

I stepped out onto the window ledge, extending my hand. "Do you trust me?" I said.

"um... sure?" Rapunzel said taking my hand. i took her in my arms, feeling her warmth "Hold on tight" I joked and I floated down to the snow covered ground.

Rapunzel slowly walked on the fresh snow.

"I.. I did it! I finally did it!" She started yelling and jumping around.

I smiled and hit her with one of my magic snow balls. The magic danced around her eyes, creating a mixture of green and blue I loved.

We played in the snow forever! Creating snow angels, snowball fights, I even made her a sled out of ice and took her around the clearing, like I did Jamie the first time I met him.

Her face was red from the cold and laughter. "I think I better go in." Rapunzel said.

"Sure thing" I smiled taking her in my arms again and flying up. I placed her inside and she started a fire, and made some Hot Coco. She took off her boots and cloak, then warming her hands by the fire.

"Want some?" She asked.

"No thanks" I waved her offer off and she shrugged.

We sat on the couch by the fire. "Thanks for today Jack" She said softly.

"No problem Punzie" I joked. She laughed. "Are you gonna start calling me that now?" She asked.

"yup" popping on the p.

She laughed. I loved the sound of her laughter, it was fun and pretty at the same time.

"So, Punzie, tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well, um..." She said.

"Lets start with age?" I suggested.

"18... well almost. I'm about 5 months away." She said. "How about you?" she asked.

"18, really" I said. I wasn't lying, I had just been 18 for the past 300 years!

"So you just fly around the world, making winter?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ya, I'm also a Guardian." I said.

"What's that?" she said.

"We protect the children of the world. Me, along with Santa, or North as we call him, the Tooth fairy, or Tooth, the Sandman or Sandy, and the Easter Bunny,the others call him Bunny but her is Kangaroo to me."

"Wow!" she said.

"Ya its pretty awesome" I said.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I heard some women call.

"Oh no! Mother!" Rapunzel jumped up and ran to the window. "Jack, um you need to go! Like now!" she said. "Just one second mother!" She called, roping her hair around a hook.

"Ok, um can I see you again?" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Ya, tomorrow! Fly by and if you see a bed sheet drying over the window come in!" She smiled. I walked to fly out of the window but she stopped me. She was pulling up her hair.

"Mother will she you!" She said.

"No, adults don't see me. Not unless I let them" I winked.

"Ok, tomorrow?"she said.

"Tomorrow. I promise Punize!" I called. I flew out the window and saw a women with curly black hair and a red cloak using Rapunzel's hair to get up the tower.

I peeked in and saw them hug. "Welcome home Mother." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, I am tired. Sing to me?" she said, closing the window.

I flew off and couldn't wait to get back. I found a nice tree and spent the night there. I had a million thoughts and questions running through my mind about Rapunzel.

The one I thought about the most was her breathtaking beauty. She was perfect and sweet and kind and fun to hang around. I didn't know how she felt about me but I knew one thing. I wanted to see her more than anyone in the world. Maybe except Jamie.

Rapunzel's POV

Mother was asleep and I couldn't . I tossed and turned, not getting a wink. I sighed, got up and grabbed a sketch pad Mother got me for my 17th birthday.

I started to draw and about an hour later was proud of my work. I felt my eyelids droop and fell asleep.

*RAPUNZEL'S DREAM*

I was standing in a snow covered field. I saw a boy with a blue hoodie, torn pants, and a staff. "Jack!" I called running towards him.

I ran into his arms and saw his snow white hair and sparkling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! School is out and before I start the emotional rollarcoaster of emotional turmoil of finishing my paper I need some Fanfiction therapy! Now if you do not care for 'descriptive' parts (kissing) then don't read after the warning.**

**Please enjoy!**

Jack's POV

I was impatient. I was biting my fingernails off waiting for that stupid sheet to appear. I took a deep breath and flew away from the clearing for a bit. Waiting in the trees was getting boring and I needed to keep the snow coming. I flew high and started waving my staff. I created a nice snow storm and flew back to Rapunzel's clearing. I saw her long golden hair and her mom being lowered down. "I'll be back in 3 days time. I love you my flower" she said. She landed on the snow covered ground and started walking away.

I smiled and wondered what that was all about. I then saw the bed sheet hang out the window. I 'jumped' for joy in midair. I flew to the window with such a speed I probably broke a couple records.

I jumped through the window and looked around "Punzie?" I said.

"Jack! Up here!" I heard and saw Rapunzel hanging of the ceiling, with her hair wrapped around her. She had a brush and was painting on the wall.

She lowered herself and wiped some of the paint on her hands on a rag.

"Wow" I said, looking at the new painting. It was an intricate painting of snowflakes dancing in the wind.

"You like it?" she said.

"Its amazing! It looks real" I said. "How long did it take you?" I asked.

"Most of this morning" Rapunzel said.

"Well it is amazing Rapunzel. You really have a gift." I said.

"Thanks" She said blushing.

"so why is your mom gone for 3 days?" I asked.

"I wanted some paints from the coast. I begged all last night and this morning so she finally gave in." She said.

"Do you really need those paints?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well sorta... I used most of the paint for the snowflakes. But I really just wanted her out so we can have some fun without worrying about her." She winked.

"Rapunzel! You were devious and underhanded!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm so proud" I smiled.

She laughed and I did to.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Lets go out!" She said, grabbing her coat and boots.

I smiled and she ran into my arms. I was startled.

"what?" I said.

"Come on Jack!" She said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked

"ummm..." she said.

"I think I know a good spot. Trust me" i said.

I smiled and we took off. We were flying "This is amazing!" She said. I felt the wind on my face and I held Rapunzel in my arms. It felt her warmth, her heartbeat. I never wanted to let go. I saw the small village and floated down.

"We're here" i said, still wanting to hold onto her, but she left my grasp.

"Where is here?" She asked, grabbing some of her hair to keep it from catching.

"A small little village were some of my believers live." i said

"Jack! Hey guys Jack is back! And he brought a friend!" the little blond boy said.

The kids ran out, some still putting on their winter clothes.

"Who's your friend Jack?" The eldest girl asked.

"Rapunzel" I smiled.

"Hello, what are all of your names?" she asked.

"I'm Alice" The littlest girl said.

"Stacy" the middle girl said.

"Maria" The eldest girl said.

"Bobby" the blond haired boy said.

"Mark" The brown haired boy said.

"Its nice to meet all of you" she said.

"Oh! can we braid your hair!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

Rapunzel smiled and said "sure"

She sat down in the snow and the 3 girls got to work.

"here" i said, creating some snowflake hair clips to help them keep all of Rapunzel's hair in the braid.

She stood up and I was breathless. The braid was to her feet and intricate. My snowflakes were woven into her hair and She twirled around.

"Thank you! Oh Thank you!" She said, picking up a squealing Alice.

We played in the snow, having snowball fights and creating a couple snowmen. The kids were called back inside when it got dark

"Wann go home?" I asked. Before she could reply I heard Rapunzel's stomach growl. I laughed "I guess that's a yes" i chuckled.

"Lets get you some food" I smiled and she grabbed my hand. We flew back to her tower and heated up some hazelnut soup.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" She asked.

"Naw, I only get hungry if i want to" I said.

"Ok" She said, rolling her eyes.

We sat down on the couch and Rapunzel finished her soup.

"Yum!" She said licking her lips.

I gave a breathy laugh "Can you now tell me about yourself" I said.

"Ok?" she said, putting her bowl down. "But i still have some questions!" she said.

"Ok, I'll ask a question and then you will. No lying" I said waving my finger.

"Ok, I promise!" She said.

"You go" I smiled, leaning back into the couch.

"Um... where were you born?" she asked.

"Burgess" I said.

"Where is that" she asked.

"Ah, ah ah!" I said. "My turn!" I smiled and she pouted.

"Ok, so why does your mom call you flower? I mean its a little weird" I said.

"I don't know. I think its cause of the..." She stopped herself.

"What! Come on Punzie you promised!" i said whining.

"Well its because of a song I sing" she said.

"What? Why would that be a secret!" I said.

"Ah, ah, ah frost! Its my turn!" She said.

I laughed "Ok, ask your question"

"Where is Burgess?" She said.

"Far away. In the US. Pennsylvania to be exact." I said. I sighed, I missed Jamie and wondered what he was doing.

"ok, whats the deal with the song?" I asked.

"Its.. um...special." She said.

"Thats not an answer!" I said.

"Promise not the freak out?" She said.

"Promise. Cross my heart" I said.

"MyhairglowswhenIsing" she said, words running together.

"What!" I said.

"My hair. It glows when I sing. It can heal or age people back." She said.

"Can I see!" I said.

"Ok" she rolled her eyes and got up.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine" _Rapunzel sang.

As she did her hair began to glow, flowing from her head to the tips of her hair. When she finished she looked at me, worried.

"Thats so cool Punzie!" I said.

"Really!" she said.

"Its amazing... your amazing" I said softly.

Rapunzel smiled and walked up to me, putting her hand on my check.

"Jack... I" she said. "I think..." she said, trying to get the words out.

"I think I know what you're trying to say." I said. I put my arms around her and her eyes closed.

I started to lean in, our mouths less than an inch apart. Thats when I heard a squeak. Rapunzel's eyes shot open "Pascal!" She said, leaving my arms.

I cursed under my breath. I was THIS close!

"Jack, Pascal. Pascal, Jack. He's a friend." She said, a little lizard on her shoulder.

"You have a lizard for a friend?" I said.

"Chameleon, and ya. He's the only other person I can talk to. I didn't have a lot of options up here." She said.

"Well he seems like a nice little fella" I said.

He growled at me. "Come on Pascal! He's not so bad!" She said.

"I don't think he likes me" I said.

"He just doesn't warm up to strangers." Rapunzel said.

"I thought you never left or met anyone before me!" I said.

She laughed "Sorry. He's just protective."

We both laughed and Pascal jumped off Rapunzel's shoulder and crawled up my staff looking me in the eye. He then motioned to Rapunzel and punched his own fist. I was shocked when he looked at me and crawled away.

"Well I think he's warming up to me" I grinned.

"Thanks for today Jack." Rapunzel said.

"No problem Rapunzel." I said.

"Can you grab my sketch book on my bed. Its up the stairs. I wanted to show you something." She said.

"Sure thing" I said.

I flew up a bit and pushed back the curtains. I saw a pretty room with the walls painted from floor to ceiling. I looked around and saw a book on the bed.

I saw a sketch book and picked it up. I saw beautiful picture of the sky, Pascal, and looking down from the tower. I flipped to the last drawing and saw myself. The drawing me had the same hoodie, torn pants and staff.

I brought it down and Rapunzel smiled when she saw me. I felt butterflies.

"Did you draw this?" I asked, pointing to the drawing of me.

She blushed "I couldn't sleep last night. SO I decided to draw you" She said.

I laughed "Thats awesome! It looks just like me" I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ya, and if I might say.. I look good" I said smirking and Rapunzel punched me in the shoulder.

I saw her bite her lip, contemplating something.

"What's wrong Punzie?" I asked.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Ya?" I said.

"Can you stay here. I just don't feel comfortable staying here alone." She said looking down.

"No problem Punzie" I smiled.

"Thanks Jack." She said, looking down. "I'll... I'll just go upstairs." She said.

Rapunzel walked past me. "Thanks.. again.. for everything. st

She pecked my check and ran upstairs. I couldn't move. My heart was racing and I felt like I was either going to explode or scream to the heavens. I snapped out of my trance and slowly walked up to her room.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

I saw Rapunzel laying down on her bed.

"Punzie?" I said softly.

She turned around and got off the bed.

"Jack... um.." she said, trying to put words together.

We were starring at each other for what seemed like forever. I walked up to her and cupped her face.

I leaned in and she closed her eyes. I placed my lips against hers and I felt fireworks.

*SOME DESCRIPTIONS*

Her hands moved to my hair and gripped me. I placed on of my hands against her back and pushed us closer. Our lips were moving in sync, a sort of rhythm that I never wanted to end. I gripped her tight and she did the same. I didn't think we could get any closer.

She slowly walked back a bit and her knees hit her bed. I opened my eyes and saw hers. They were sparkling and filled with love. Before i could speak she nodded and we slowly moved onto the bed. I was above her, trying to make sure not too much of my weight was on her.

We kissed, both breathing heavy. I stopped placing my forehead against hers. We stared into each other's eyes when Rapunzel said ever so softly "I love you"

My heart felt like it was doing somersaults. "I love you too Rapunzel. I feel like I have been waiting all this time... just for you." I said.

"I feel the same way. I can't live without you now." Rapunzel said and we kissed again. I moved off Rapunzel, laying beside her, my arms wrapped around her small waist.

"Jack?" she said.

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up." she said, gripping m arms to pull her in tighter.

"I would never do that to you Rapunzel. I promise I will be here for as long as you want me." I said.

"I love you Jack." she said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy! And please review! It makes my day when I see your little reviews in the inbox of my email! :) Same thing as last time with the warning! And there are some... darker scenes here so be careful!**

Jack's POV

I woke up and felt Rapunzel still wrapped in my arms. She had turned in the night to face me. I saw how peaceful her face was as she slept. I was contemplating waking her up when I felt her stir in my arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Punzie" I said, kissing the top of her forehead.

She yawned "Morning Jack" She said kissing my nose. I gripped her tighter and we kissed.

I heard Rapunzel's stomach growl so we got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Let me make breakfast" I said, stopping her with my staff. She looked at me "Really Jack? Have you ever made breakfast, let alone food before?" she said.

"Good point." I said smiling and she rolled her eyes. She got out a mixing bowl and started puyting things together and cracking some eggs. After 10 minutes she had two warm omelets ready.

"Thanks Rapunzel" I said and kissed her nose.

She laughed "What?" I said.

"_Jack Frost nipping at you nose_" She sung. I laughed too and we finished breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked when I took her plate.

"Hmmm where do you want to go Jack?" she asked.

"i'll go anywhere with you Rapunzel." I said, taking her in my arms.

*WARNING! DESCRIPTIVE SCENE*

I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her warm lips moving against my cold ones. I tightened my grip around her waist and her hands clutched my hair. Her hands slowly moved down from my hair to the front of my hoodie. She tugged at it and I looked at her.

She looked up at me with a pleading look and I lifted up my arms. She flung the hoodie away and we began kissing again. My tongue begged entrance to her mouth and she opened. Our lips were moving in a complex rhythm and our kiss only deepened. Her hands moved under my shirt running along my stomach. I felt the ground move away from my feet and saw we were floating. I didn't care and continued kissing her. Our breaths became heavy when she pulled away for air.

"Jack" she said breathlessly. "Jack!" she said, clutching onto me realizing we were 5 feet off the ground.

"Sorry Punzie" I said, floating down. I grabbed my discarded hoodie and put it back on.

*END OF SCENE*

Rapunzel said she wanted to stay in an draw me again. I obliged, since i could never refuse anything from her. She grabbed her book and began ordering me to not move. I was leaning against the wall with my staff as she furiously drew. After a long time she said I could move and I dramatically collapsed on the floor and she rolled her eyes.

I got up and she finished the last line "Annndd done!" she said. She turned the book around and I saw a perfect drawing of me.

"Thats amazing!" I said and she blushed.

"Here" she said, ripping out the page. "I want you to have it." She said.

"Oh Punzie... I can't take your drawing" I said.

"Nope! You better take it mister!" She said and I put my hands up in defeat. I folded the drawing and place it in my hoodie pouch.

"A nice drawing of me is awesome but could I steal one of you?" I asked and she flipped through her book and ripped out another picture of herself.

I looked at the charcoal drawing and it was of Rapunzel with her long hair at her feet.

"That one was the first self portrait I did. I spent almost an hour looking in the mirror." She said and took the other drawing out of my puch and tied both together with some string.

I smiled and kissed her "thank you" I said.

"No problem" she smiled.

"Now I want to get you something" i said "But what" I said, stroking my chin.

"Jack you don't have to..." she began to say.

"I want to!" I said. "Ah Ha!" I said.

I clapped my hands together and slowly brought them apart. The ice forming in the middle. I plucked a perfect ice rose out of the air and gave it to Rapunzel.

She gasped "Its beautiful Jack!" she said, carefully holding it.

"You like it?" I said.

"I love it!" she said. "Will is melt?" she asked.

"Oh! sorry!" I said, blowing a snowflake onto the ice rose making it glow for a second. "Now it won't" I smiled "You could probably drop it from your window and it still be ok" I said.

She threw her arms around me "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said.

"Its the least I could do" I said.

"Thanks again Jack. I love it" she said pecking my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it" I said.

We walked over to the couch and layed down. I held Rapunzel in my arms while we talked. I told her about Pitch and Jamie and some of the things I saw over the world.

Afterwords she talked about her life and the only 3 books she had read. "So one of those books talked about me?" I said.

"Yes, it was all about fairy tales. I read one about Jack Frost. The spirit of winter." she smiled.

I held her tighter "Well I'm glad you read that book" I said. i kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"We could do it, you know" I said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"I could take you away from here. Show you the world and let you live your life." I said.

"I can't leave Jack. It would kill Mother!" She said.

"She keeps you locked up here and leaves you alone for days!" I said.

"She let because I convinced her so we could be together." She said, getting out of my arms and turning to me.

"You see! She left one day and I corrupted you" I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"She's my mother Jack. I couldn't so that to her. She protected me and raised me." She said.

"Its ok, Rapunzel. I'm not making you leave or anything. Just know that offer is always open to you." I smiled and so did she. I opened my arms and she returned to me.

"This is our last full day together, Mother will be back tomorrow." Rapunzel sighed and so did I. I didn't want to leave. I cared for Rapunzel and in the back of my mind knew I couldn't stay here forever. Winter was needed all around the world and I couldn't abandon my duties as a Guardian.

I was looking off and saw the Northern Lights through the window. I cursed under my breath.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Rapunzel said, feeling me tense.

"Its... I have to go... I'm so sorry Rapunzel." I said, turning her around.

"I.. I don't understand. Why?" She said.

"The lights. It means North is calling all the Guardians to the Pole." I sighed. I then looked up into her eyes "I'm so sorry. I promise to be back as soon as I can." I said, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. I pulled away and kissing her on the mouth, passionately.

I gt up and Rapunzel wove her fingers into mine. We walked up to the window and I grabbed my staff.

"Come back as soon as you can." Rapunzel said, her hand caressing my face. I leaned into her hand,and grabbed it with my free hand.

"I promise." I said and hopped up on the window ledge, we were still holding hands. I slowly let go and floated away. I smiled and waved and shot up to the sky.

*MEANWHILE*

3rd Person POV

Mother Gothel was heading back home, paints in hand. Normally she wouldn't leave for this long but Rapunzel would not stop begging and she gave in. Luckily she was ahead of schedule and would arrive at the tower shortly. Luckily she ran across a merchant with the exact paints she needed and wouldn't have to travel all the way to the coast.

She was humming the flower song when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed her knife but didn't draw it yet.

"Who's there?" She said "Reveal yourself."

Mother Gothel heard a chuckle and a figure emerge from the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hand still on the knife.

"The name's Pitch. But I am known as other names." He smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a certain winter spirits head on a silver platter." Pitch said.

"How does this concern me?" Mother Gothel said.

"Well seeing as Jack Frost is kissing you beloved daughter, I would think this concerns you." Pitch smiled evilly and was pacing.

"Rapunzel... and Jack Frost... He isn't real. Magic doesn't exist" She said.

"You and I both know magic exists. Why aren't you about to reach your 1,000th birthday soon?" Pitch said coldly.

"How?" Mother Gothel said.

"The details do not matter now. I see we can help each other. I want Jack Frost and you want you _flower_ to stay with you forever." Pitch said.

"What do you propose?" Mother Gothel said, taking her hand off her knife.

*BACK WITH JACK*

Jack's POV

I flew fast to the North Pole and cursing under my breath for why this was happening to me. I flew through the opening in North's workshop and saw everyone else there. Tooth was directing some of her fairies, Sandy was sleeping, Bunny was twitching his foot and North was directing the Yeti's about next years Christmas.

"Jack!" Tooth said as I landed.

"Jack!" North said, taking me in a back breaking hug.

"Hey guys! Whats the deal North?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. But its important. Pitch is back." North said. We all gasped, well except for Sandy he had a "!" above his head.

"What?! We defeated him like a year ago!" I said. I instantly thought of Jamie and Rapunzel. I needed to protect them.

"I know, but he is back. I saw the black sand move around the globe and center on this island." North said.

"What did Manny say?" Bunny said.

"Nothing... but I feel it... in my belly" North said.

Tooth sent a couple of her fairy's to her palace. "Tell everyone battle positions. Hide the teeth then themselves."

She looked at us and I patted her shoulder "Its ok Tooth we will get him this time for sure." I said.

"We are now on high alert. We can't let it get bad as it did last time. Tooth, look after the fairies and teeth. Sandy keep a lookout for nightmares. Bunny, I want you watching Burgess. Pitch will be after those kids now. Me and Jack will start looking for Pitch across the world.

"Ok, so where is this island? That should be were we start." Bunny said.

"A small island called Corona." North said.

I gasped "No! NO! Not there!" I said flying up. Tooth and Sandy stopped me "Jack? What's wrong?" Tooth asked and Sandy had a stop sign over his head, then a "?".

"Out of my way" I growled, pointing my staff at them. Both were taken aback. "Jack? What is wrong?" North said and Tooth guided me down with Sandy using his sand to block the exit.

I landed everyone was looking at me "Jack? What do you know? Why would Pitch be in Corona?" Tooth said.

"Ya mate, your acting jumpier than well a bunny" Bunny said.

"I need to get of her! She's in danger!" I yelled.

"Who Jack?" North said.

I then saw my way out. I pushed North and Tooth aside. I grabbed a snow globe and smashed it on the ground, jumping into the vortex.

I landed above Corona and flew as fast as I could to Rapunzel's tower.

*BACK AT THE POLE*

3rd Person POV

Jack had stolen a snowglobe and left the pole. All the Guardians were speechless.

"What was that!" Bunny said.

"Jack knows something. Pitch is after someone in Corona and Jack knows who." Tooth said.

"Well we better get there!" Bunny said.

"North can you get another snowglobe?" Tooth asked.

"Yes! Everyone to the sleigh!" North said and the guardians ran to North's sleigh.

*BACK WITH JACK*

Jack's POV

I flew fast to Rapunzel's tower, praying that she was ok. 'Manny if you can here me. Please I don't care what happens to me. Just let her be ok!' I thought.

I landed on Rapunzel's window. "Rapunzel? Punzie? Are you here?" I said, entering the tower. I looked around and saw Rapunzel in chains and gagged.

"Rapunzel!" I said, about to run to her when I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down and saw the blood seeping through my blue hoodie. I collapsed, bringing a mirror down with me. I dropped my staff and saw Mother Gothel standing over me with a black sand knife.

"Pitch...I knew he was here" I coughed "You... you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow." I coughed, clutching my wound.

"Yes, Pitch gave me this lovely knife to end you." She sneered and Rapunzel was fighting her chains and screaming through her linen gag.

"You see, he told me of your so called 'love' and that had to end. So we made a deal. I kill you and Rapunzel leaves with me. Though I do think I am getting the better end of the deal." She said walking over to Rapunzel.

She grabbed the end of her chain and started pulling her towards a hole in the floor.

"Oh come on Rapunzel. Stop fighting!" She said and Rapunzel's gag came loose.

"NO! NO! I will never stop fighting for as long as I live." She said. "But, if you let me heal him... I will go with you. I will not fight or run. I promise" She said.

"No, Rapunzel... don't" I choked out.

"Very well." Mother Gothel said. She twirled her hands and black sand chains appeared. She chained my arms to a beam. "Jut encase you get any ideas." she sneered and let Rapunzel out of her chains.

Rapunzel ran over to me. I saw that her braid from yesterday was gone. She cupped my face "Jack..." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Rapunzel.. don't" I said, pushing away her hair as she tried to wrap it around me.

"Jack! Let me heal you!" She said.

"I can't let you give up you freedom." I said.

"And I can't let you die." she said. She pulled off my hoodie and saw the hole in my shirt and the amount of blood and gasped.

She wrapped her hair around the wound and began to sing.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine" _Rapunzel sang.

I saw the hair glow around my wound and she pulled her hair away, blood was still coming out.

"NO! NO! It should have worked!" She said.

She placed more hair on me and began singing again and I stopped her.

"Its ok Punzie. You tried. I'll be fine." I said, coughing again.

Rapunzel started crying "why?" she said.

"He's a spirit dear. He's immortal and only an immortal can harm him, or heal him." she smiled evilly.

"In that case." I said. I grabbed a slice of the mirror and Rapunzel's hair and cut.

Her hair instantly turned brown and so did the rest of her hair. Mother Gothel was screaming "No! No! What have you done!" She said, looking at herself aging up dramatically.

She ran to a mirror and saw herself and screamed "NO!" stepping back, Pascal tripping her and falling out the window.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said. I lifted my arms weakly.

"Rapunzel, I have lived for over 300 years. And I would rather have spent these few days with you than live 1,000 more without even knowing you." I said.

Rapunzel was crying hard and she lifted her face to mine. She pressed her lips desperately against mine.

"I... love you" I said softly as we broke apart.

"I love you too" Rapunzel cried and kissed me again. I felt myself fading into darkness.

3rd Person POV

Rapunzel gripped the now dead Jack Frost with all her might, crying into his blood stained shirt. She wanted to will him back to life, or die herself. She heard someone come through the window and looked up. She saw a large man with a white beard, a giant bunny, a golden floating man, and a hummingbird woman.

She looked at them and they gasped.

"No... Jack..." North said.

"We... we were too late" Tooth said, her eyes watering up.

"He's gone" Bunny said, looking down and punching one of the walls. "I should have jumped in after him."

Rapunzel's arms and hands were covered in his blood and then North walked over.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Many call me Santa Claus. What happened here?" He asked softly.

"She... she came back early and yelled at me. She... said she knew about us... then I threatened to run away.. and she chained me... He came back and she... she... stabbed him with a knife made of black sand. I tried! I tried to heal him! But he was immortal and it didn't work..." Rapunzel said, crying.

North sighed and Tooth flew over and hugged Rapunzel, both crying.

North moved to unchain Jack.

"NO!" Rapunzel said, throwing her body on top of his. "Don't touch him!" she said, still crying.

"We.. we have to move him" North said.

"No... no..." Rapunzel said crying into Jack's blood stained shirt.

Thats when the moon shown throw the window.

"Manny" North said softly. Jack's dead body was slowly lifted up of the ground. He was slowly turning in midair and Rapunzel's now brown hair started glowing.

A massive wave of light filled the tower, Rapunzel saw the shape of a flower come off of Jack's wound. The light danced across the tower and Jack was slowy lowered.

Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said softly

"Rapunzel?" Jack said.

"JACK!" Rapunzel yelled and threw herself against him. Jack gave a grunt but hugged Rapunzel. Rapunzel lifted up and kissed him. Jack tried to move to hold her better but he was restricted by the chains.

"Jack... oh Jack.." Rapunzel said, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm fine now Rapunzel" Jack said, holding her. "Can I get out of these chains?" Jack said and Rapunzel laughed.

She got up and Jack saw the other Guardians, to shocked to say anything.

"Oh... hey guys.. umm.. I can explain. But now can you get me out of here?" Jack said.

Sandy nodded and created a sand key that unlocked Jack. He got up and rubbed his wrists, getting his staff from the floor.

"Blimey mate! We thought you were dead!" Bunny said.

"Oh! Did someone miss me?" Jack teased.

"NO! Stupid frost kid... had me worried for nothing" Bunny muttered under his breath.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Jack "I love you" She said quietly and Jack lifted her chin

"I love you too" Jack said and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy and review! (no flames please) Same warnings as before!**

Jack's POV

I was floating in darkness. I then saw a light and reached for it. I opened my eyes and saw Rapunzel, her hair was now brown and short since I cut it.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said softly

"Rapunzel?" I said my voice was hoarse.

"JACK!" Rapunzel yelled and threw herself against me. I grunted but I didn't care. I hugged her and. Rapunzel then looked at me and kissed me and I kissed back. I tried to move to hold her better but I couldn't because of the chains.

"Jack... oh Jack.." Rapunzel said, crying into my shoulder.

"I'm fine now Rapunzel" I said, holding her. "Can I get out of these chains?" I said and Rapunzel laughed.

She got up and I saw the other Guardians, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh... hey guys.. umm.. I can explain. But now can you get me out of here?" I said.

Sandy nodded and created a sand key that unlocked the chains. I got up and rubbed his wrists, getting my staff from the floor.

"Blimey mate! We thought you were dead!" Bunny said.

"Oh! Did someone miss me?" I teased.

"NO! Stupid frost kid... had me worried for nothing" Bunny muttered under his breath.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around me "I love you" She said quietly and I lifted her chin

"I love you too" I said and kissed her.

I kissed her quickly and turned to see the other Guardians.

"Jack? Can you introduce us?" Tooth said.

"Oh! Guys, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, these are my fellow guardians." I said.

"Hello" She waved. I gasped I saw her red hands and arms, then I looked down at my shirt.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said, worried.

"Its nothing... just my shirt... and your arms." I said.

She looked down "Oh! Sorry, I'll go wash up." Rapunzel said and went to wash her arms.

"Sooooo..." I said looking at the other Guardians sheepishly.

"Jack, what in the world is going on?" North said.

"I kinda sorta... I mean... its... um... she is my girlfriend now... I think" I said rubbing my neck.

Tooth squealed and hugged me "Oh Jack! That's so sweet! How long have you two known each other?" she said.

"Um, well we met like 2 days ago." I said.

"Wow, so she's um mortal right?" Tooth said.

"Ya?" I said.

The other guardians looked at each other, wary and nervous.

"What?" I said.

"Jack... um" Tooth said, wringing her hands.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said, hoped down the stairs.

"Hey Rapunzel" I smiled. I looked at the other Guardians with a look that read "we will finish this later"

"Is that offer still open?" She said.

"What offer?" I said.

"The one to leave with you. Now that Mother is gone I have nothing left for me here." She smiled and I bushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." She smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Lets head back to the Pole" Tooth suggested.

"Yes! Oh please Jack" She said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Rapunzel" I said. I grabbed my hoodie, even though it was stained I was sentimental.

"We can take the sleigh!" North said and I took Rapunzel in my arms and floated her to the sleigh. Bunny waved the offer and used his holes. Sandy and Tooth both sat down and I lead Rapunzel to the seat.

"Hold on tight" North said and Rapunzel grabbed hold of my arm. I winked "Don't worry"

North snapped the reins and we took off. Rapunzel squealed with delight and held onto me for dear life.

"Everyone loves the sleigh" I heard North say and I rolled my eyes.

We flew to the Pole and got out. Rapunzel shivered and forgot she didn't have shoes or a jacket.

"North do you have some winter clothes for Rapunzel?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes! I will put the Yetis on it!" North said.

"Yetis?" Rapunzel asked "I thought the elves made the toys?"

"Its best to let them think that" I whispered and she nodded.

We walked inside and Rapunzel gasped "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed.

There were flying planes and ufo type things. The toys were being made all over the place and I saw her eyes light up. I smiled and held her tighter.

We walked to the compass with the Big 4's pictures on them.

North asked the Yetis to get Rapunzel some winter clothes and I said "Can I also get a new t-shirt and hoodie?"

North nodded and two Yetis left.

"So Rapunzel! Tell us about yourself" Tooth said fluttering to her.

"Well umm" Rapunzel said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said.

"NO, I'm trying to think of a place to start." She smiled

"Well I pretty much lived in that tower my whole life. At least until Jack took me out." She said. "Jack and I kinda fell in love and the rest is history." She smiled.

"Aww" Tooth said.

"Thats not all. You didn't tell them about your talent" I said. "Oh! My hair well used to glow and heal when I sang." She said. "But since its cut it lost its power."

"Thats crazy!" North said.

"Not that!" I said. "She can draw and paint really well too." I grabbed my hoodie and took the two drawing out of the pouch and untied them. I opened both up and showed the Guardians.

"Thats amazing!" Tooth said and Sandy had a "!" over his head.

"Blimey lassie! You have a gift!" Bunny said.

"Thanks" She blushed and I kissed her forehead. The Yetis returned with a new white shirt and blue hoddie for me and some clothes for Rapunzel. They had a coat and some black boots but also a outfit. They had a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. I wondered why they brought the outfit but I looked at Rapunzel and saw some of my blood was stained on her dress.

She took them "Thank you!"

"Is there somewhere?" she said and the Yetis lead her to a place she could change.

Once she left I took off my bloody shirt and put on the new one and the hoodie. I also wrapped up the drawings and placing them in the pouch.

"Ok whats the deal?" I asked.

"Jack... Rapunzel is a real sweet girl" Tooth said.

"But she's mortal mate" Bunny said.

"You must understand. What will happen after 10, 20, 30 years?" North said.

"Jack, you will remain 18 and she is going to age" Tooth said.

"I don't care!" I said.

"But what will happen after 70 or 80 years. She will die Jack. I know this is hard to hear but you need to understand." Tooth said.

"No!" I said, hitting the floor with my staff sending a flurry of frost through the workshop.

"Jack, we are just looking out for you!" Tooth said.

"NO! I love her! For once in my life I am really happy and I can't just leave her." I said.

"Jack?" I heard Rapunzel.

I glared at Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy. I turned around and saw Rapunzel and my mouth dropped. The she had on the sweater, black jacket, jeans, and boots. She looked absolutely beautiful.

I walked over to her and took her in my arms "You look amazing." I said. "But something's missing." I said stepping back and creating a snowflake necklace.

Rapunzel squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "Oh Jack!" She said and I clasped the necklace around her neck.

She gasped and looked down "What?" I asked.

"I left your rose at the tower. I'm sorry Jack." She said.

"Oh that? Here" I created another rose and blew a magic snowflake sealing in the ice. She took it and placed it behind her ear.

I turned around, wrapping one of my arms around her.

"So Jack can you take me to see Jamie. I really want to meet him." Rapunzel said. "I mean if thats ok with everyone. You've all been so kind to me. Thank you all."

"Your welcome" North said

"It was nothing." Tooth said.

I smiled "You really want to meet Jamie?" I said.

"Of course! The way you talked about him, I know you really care for him." Rapunzel said.

"Ok, North can we have a snowglobe?" I asked.

North sighed "One snowglobe for Burgess"

I walked up to North and he handed me the snow globe "Just be careful Jack, we don't want to see you or her for that matter hurt." he whispered.

I nodded and walked back to Rapunzel "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said popping the 'p'.

"Ok, hold onto me and be ready for when we let out" I said and she nodded.

I smashed the snow globe and we jumped in. We landed in the forest, near the lake were I fell in all those years ago.

"So this is Burgess." She said looking around.

"Can I trust you to be safe for a moment. I need to spread some winter." I said.

"I don't know Jack. What will I do without you! I mean I'll be a damsel in distress. Oh! What will I do" She said, acting dramatic.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. "Stay put." I said and she punched my shoulder.

I flew up and created a quick storm. I flew around the town spreading ice and more snow. I flew back to the lake, freezing it and walking back to Rapunzel.

I saw her leaning against a tree and her face lit up when she saw me. She smiled deviously and began acting dramatically "Oh Jack! Oh!' She said.

I laughed and took her in my arms "You are too adorable sometimes" I said kissing her.

She sighed and I intertwined my fingers into hers and we walked to Jamie's house. I was twirling my staff with my other hand, creating more snow and ice.

Rapunzel laughed when I accidentally created an icicle that fell on my head.

"Oh really? You think thats funny?" I said. She continued to laugh and I threw a snowball at her. She gathered up some snow and threw a snowball back at me.

This continued for a while. Rapunzel was a unrelenting barrage of snow!

After I surrendered we got to Jamie's house. Rapunzel stopped me and was trying to fix her hair and outfit. I stopped her and kissed her forehead "You look lovely, and don't worry!" I said.

"Jack? Will the parents see you?" She asked. "No, not unless they believe. But don't worry about that" I said.

We walked up and knocked on the door. I grabbed Rapunzel's hand and she smiled.

The door opened and I saw Jamie.

"Jack! Jack! You came back!" Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie!" I said, bending down.

"Sophie! Sophie! Jack's here!" Jamie called and Sophie came bouncing down the hall.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Sophie yelled and bounced into me and I gave her a big hug.

"Hey Soph! Wow! You've gotten big!" I said and she giggled.

"Jack? Who's behind you?" Jamie asked. I got up, with Sophie still in my arms.

"This is Rapunzel. She's my girl... a good friend of mine." I said.

"Is she another Guardian?" Jamie asked.

"No, but she is a good friend of mine." I said.

"Hi! I'm Jamie!" he said, extending his hand. Rapunzel smiled and shook it.

"Hi Jamie." Rapunzel said. I looked at Rapunzel and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Please review and enjoy! And shout out to AliceCullen3! Thanks for reviewing multiple times :)**

**Look out for warnings if you don't want to read some descriptive scenes.**

Jack's POV

I was smiling so hard I thought my face might break. For once in my life things were amazing! Rapunzel and Jamie were hitting it off.

"So Jack? How long will you be here?" Jamie asked.

"For a while" I said shrugging. "Well come on in!" he said, pulling Rapunzel inside. I put Sophie down and patted her head.

"How did you meet Rapunzel?" Jamie said.

"I was flying around and saw Rapunzel's home and I went in and she knocked me out with a frying pan." I said and Jamie laughed while Rapunzel blushed.

"Jamie? Sophie?" I heard Jamie's mom say. She turned the corner.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Anne." Jamie's mom said, extending her hand to Rapunzel.

"Hello, my name is Rapunzel." She said.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know Jamie?" She asked.

"Through a friend" She said smiling.

"Well what brings you to to Burgess?" She asked.

"I was just passing through and wanted to see Jamie" Rapunzel said.

"Well come on into the kitchen and we can talk over some Hot Coco and cookies." She smiled and Sophie bolted down the hallway.

She got mugs of coco and a plate of cookies and we all sat down at the table.

"Thanks" Rapunzel said, taking the mug. She sipped a bit but quickly put it down. "Ouch! Hot!" She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have warned you" Anne said.

"No its fine" Rapunzel said.

"Here" I said, creating a small snowflake in my hand and putting it in her cup, cooling it down.

"Thanks" Rapunzel whispered.

"So tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Anne asked.

"Corona, its a small island" Rapunzel said.

"Sounds lovely. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Anne said, sipping from her mug.

"No, I was an only child and my mom just passed away. I wanted to see some more of the world so I decided to leave." Rapunzel said and I patted her shoulder.

"Oh! I am so sorry for your loss" Anne said, placing her hand on Rapunzel's.

"Its fine, she was rather old and it was her time" Rapunzel said.

"So how long are your staying in Burgess?" Anne said.

"I'm not sure" Rapunzel said.

"Well you are welcome here anytime. Where are you staying?" Anne asked.

"I don't know. I just arrived here." Rapunzel said.

"Mom! Can she stay here?" Jamie said.

Anne laughed "That sounds wonderful. Would you like to stay here?"

"Oh! I wouldn't want to impose" Rapunzel said.

"Its no trouble whatsoever. Plus, I don't think Jamie will let me rest if you don't." Anne said.

Rapunzel looked at me and I nodded. I hadn't thought of a place for her to stay. I would normally sleep on a branch or on a roof.

"Ok" Rapunzel said and Jamie literally jumped for joy.

"You can stay in my room!" Jamie said. Anne laughed "I think she might me more comfortable in our extra guest room."

"Awww mom!" He said.

"Its ok Jamie. Wanna go outside?" I said.

"Mom can we go outside?" Jamie said.

"That seems fine." Anne said and Jamie was running to get his coat and boots on.

He was at the door before Rapunzel could get up.

"Come on!" Jamie said running out the door. Rapunzel and I laughed and walked out.

"Jack? Can you create an ice slide like you did last time?" Jamie said.

"I don't know Jamie, I don't think Tooth would like me knocking out one of your permanent teeth." I winked.

"Can we go ice skating?" Rapunzel said.

"Ya! Come on Jack!" Jamie said, grabbing his skates.

I sighed, I couldn't refuse the two most important people in my life.

"Ok" I said and we walked to the lake. I stopped Jamie before he got on.

"Wait, one time I was here. The ice cracked." I said.

"When?" Jamie said.

"Ohh about 300 years ago" I said, sliding out onto the ice, thickening it up. I landed and Jamie started sliding on the ice.

"Here, lift up your feet" I said and Rapunzel sat on a rock and lifted up her boots.

I waved my staff over them and two 'ice' ice skates appeared on the bottom.

"Thanks!" Rapunzel said and slowly go on the ice.

She was unsteady and looked close to falling. I slid out and steadied her. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." I said and she blushed. I took her hand and we skated together.

Rapunzel let go of my hand and started to pick up speed. She started to look unsteady and started to fall. I ran over and caught her both of us falling on the ice.

"Oh! Thanks Jack." Rapunzel said and she turned to face me. We were both lying on the ice, but Rapunzel was on top on me smiling.

"No problem Punzie, just keeping my promise." I said.

She leaned down and kissed me.

"Ewww!" I heard Jamie say and we broke apart, both blushing.

"Sorry Jamie" I said, getting up and helping Rapunzel.

"Why do people do that?" Jamie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss! Its disgusting!" Jamie said, making some gagging noises.

"Its a way for two people who love each other to express their love. You'll understand when you get older." Rapunzel said and grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Are you two dating! Thats MORE disgusting!" Jamie said.

I turned to Rapunzel "Are we dating? I didn't know if you wanted to make it official." I said rubbing my neck.

"Well, I... I would like to me your girlfriend Jack." Rapunzel said looking down and I about jumped for joy.

I leaned down and kissed her with Jamie making puking noises in the background. Rapunzel and I broke apart laughing and turned to see Jamie, lying on the ice.

"I passed out from the grossness!" Jamie said.

"Sorry buddy." I said and helped Jamie up. We skated some more and some of the other children showed up.

"Hey! Cupcake! Pippa! Monty! Caleb! Claude!" Jamie said and we all skated to meet them.

"Jack! Jack! You're here!" They all were saying.

"Its good to see all of you!" I said. "Rapunzel, these are some of the other kids that helped us defeat Pitch last year. Guys, this is Rapunzel, my girlfriend." I said and she blushed.

All the kids mouths fell open.

"Its so good to meet all of you! Jack has told me all about you" Rapunzel said.

"How did you two meet?" Cupcake said.

"I flew across Punzie's tower and me beijng nosy looked around. We meet and the rest is history." I said.

Pippa and Cupcake sighed while the other boys groaned.

I wasn't paying attention and Jamie threw a snowball at me.

"Oh really? You wanna start a snowball fight with me?" I said.

I picked up and snowball and threw it back at Jamie. We had a massive snowball fight. It soon got dark and everyone was called home. We walked back to Jamie's house. Jamie went in and I stopped Rapunzel. "We will be right in Jamie" I said and he nodded.

I looked at Rapunzel and jerked my head to the side and Rapunzel followed me.

We walked behind the house to get some alone time. I turned to Rapunzel and she was beaming. She was leaning against the house and I put down my staff and cupped her face.

"How are you Punzie?' I asked.

"I'm fine Jack. I am completely happy right now." she said.

"I know you went through a lot and I just want to make sure you are ok" I said.

"Jack, I love you. I am fine" She said placing her hand against mine and the other cupping my face.

*DESCRIPTIVE SCENES*

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Her hands moved to grip my hair and I moved my hands to grip her small waist. Our lips moved together and her tongue entered my mouth. I was shocked how forefront she was being. I gripped her tighter and the kiss deepened.

He hands moved down and tugged at my hoodie. I pulled away and she pulled it off. Her hands danced across my abs and I felt butterflies. She kissed me with such passion I was over the moon. We were breathing hard when I placed my forehead on hers.

She was smiling but I saw her eyes start to glisten. "Whats wrong Punzie?" I said, worried. I placed my hand on her face and wiped away some of her tears.

"Its just... a few hours ago I thought you were... you were gone." She said.

"Oh! Rapunzel. I am fine now. I promise that you will never have to worry about me again." I said.

"No, its no that" She said.

"Ok, now I am confused." I said.

"Its that I am so happy. I thought my life was over when you were gone. Then, then you came back to me. And now, being here with Jamie and you. I am so happy." She said, leaning into my hand.

"Punzie, I am happy you are happy." I said and took her into another kiss. We were so close together I didn't think that level of closeness was possible.

Rapunzel pulled away, breathing heavy. "We.. we should go in." straightening her clothes.

"Ok, but promise to continue this later?" I said, giving my devilish smile.

"Sure thing" Rapunzel said laughing.

*END*

We went inside and saw Jamie setting the table.

"Oh! Rapunzel, please sit down. We are having spaghetti tonight, is that ok?' Anne asked.

"Yes, thats fine" Rapunzel said, taking off her jacket and hanging it on a hook. She also took off her shoes and placed them by Jamie's. She walked over and Anne gave her a plate of spaghetti and a glass of water.

"Thank you so much" Rapunzel said.

"Its nothing dear." Anne said.

I decided to take a quick leave to make a little storm to keep winter going in this area. I quietly left and flew up. I made a good size snowstorm and floated back down.

I was about to go back inside when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and heard something.

"Who's there" I said, my voice icy cold. I was gripping my staff and looked around.

"Jack?" I heard. I turned and saw North getting out of the sleigh with Bunny and Tooth.

"Oh great." I said. "Where's Sandy?" I asked.

"He is keeping the good dreams flowing mate. Looking out for Pitch" Bunny said.

"Well why are you guys here. My position on... her.. .hasn't changed and it won't." I said.

"Jack, please understand. We want to help you" Tooth said.

"We know its hard" North said.

"Its not hard. Its impossible to leave her. She just saw her mother turn from the facade she knew to a monster that only cared about her hair. I was her first friend ever and we love each other. I died in her arms! I can't leave her" I said, turning away from them.

"Jack, we know we can't change your mind, but Pitch is out there." Tooth said.

"Then I'll stay here and protect the kids and Rapunzel." I said. "Let Bunny take my place and search around with North." I said.

"Ok mate, I hope you know what you are doing" Bunny said and they all got in the sleigh and left. I sighed and went back inside.

I saw Anne and Rapunzel talking.

"So you can sew, cook, paint, draw, knit, do ventriloquy, pottery, candle making, and play guitar!" Anne said.

"I had a lot of free time growing up" Rapunzel said.

"Maybe I can get some supplies for you to sketch with." Anne said.

"Oh no! Please don't go out of your way!" Rapunzel said.

"Its no trouble dear. I know the school is looking for an artist to do a mural. If I can get some sketches maybe i can submit your name." Anne said.

"That is amazing!" Rapunzel said.

"Well, I'm stuffed and its someone's bed time" Anne said, clearing some of the dishes with Rapunzel.

"Mom!" Jamie said.

"No butts!" Anne said.

She took Sophie upstairs with Jamie following her.

"They are such sweet people Jack" Rapunzel said.

"Not as sweet as you" I said, taking her into my arms.

"I love you Jack." Rapunzel said.

"I love you too Punzie" I said. We had a quick kiss and went upstairs. Jamie was brushing his teeth and Anne had just finished tucking Sophie in.

"Your room is over here Rapunzel. I placed some extra PJs and some toiletries on the bed." Anne said.

"Thank you so much" Rapunzel said.

"Dear, you must stop saying thank you. Its no trouble" Anne said and Rapunzel went into the guest room.

It was a small room that was painted a light blue and the covers were white with a blue circle design on them. Rapunzel grabbed the PJ's on the bed and left to go change.

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve (its a thing) Please review and I promise to update tomorrow and on Christmas**

**I hope you all have a Happy Holiday**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this all seems a little fast, but the way I look at it Rapunzel fell in love with Flynn in less than 3 days, so why not Jack? This is also going with a kinda love at first sight thing. :)**

**Please review and enjoy! **

Jack's POV

I was laying on the bed, waiting for Rapunzel to get back. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Rapunzel holding her clothes and wearing a pair of purple pajama pants and a black t-shirt. She still had her necklace on, but the rose was tucked into the folded sweater.

"Hey Punzie" I said, smiling. "Wanna join me?" I said, giving my best devilishly handsome grin.

"Mr. Frost! I am surprised by you actions!" Rapunzel said, feinting shock.

"Oh! Dearest apologies Mrs. Rapunzel." I said getting up and bowing.

"You are excused." She said, then bursting out into a fit of giggles. I walked over to her and took the clothes in her hand and set them on the dresser. I took her in my arms and she was blushing a bit.

"You look lovely tonight" I said. I leaned down and kissed her for a brief moment. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"You are too good for me Jack" She said.

"No Rapunzel, your too good for me" I said. She smiled wide and kissed me again. She then pulled away and held my hand as she walked over to the large comfy bed.

"Will you stay here tonight Jack?" Rapunzel said.

"Of course." I said, smiling.

She climbed into the bed and patted the spot beside her. I took off my hoodie and I climbed in to lay beside her.

She turned to look at me "Tell me a story Jack" she said yawing.

"Ok, um... how about my story." I said. "It was a long time ago..." I began. I talked about my life in Burgess and my family. I took her into my arms and held her. Her eyes started to droop after a bit and she soon fell asleep. I smiled and brushed some of the hair out of her face. I soon fell asleep to, watching her sleep.

I was sleeping soundly when I woke to Rapunzel shooting up out of my arms. I got up too, sitting beside her. She was clutching her head and breathing heavy.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel!" I said, getting worried. She turned to me, tears in her eyes and I grabbed hold of her. She was crying into my shirt.

"Whats wrong Rapunzel?' I said.

"It... it was... you. You were lying on the floor. Blood... your blood was everywhere. You... you were calling to me... begging me to heal you. I couldn't get to you." She said sobbing.

"Oh, oh Rapunzel. I am so sorry." I said soothing her.

"I'm fine. It was just a really bad nightmare." She said, pulling away and whipping her tears away.

"Its not just that. Don't worry, I'll ask Sandy to give you good dreams from now on" I said, hugging her.

"Thanks Jack" She said and we both laid back down. We both fell asleep after a while. I held her in my arms again and she snuggled closer to me. She sighed and I kissed the top of her head.

That morning I woke up and saw Rapunzel was also awake.

"Hey sleepy head" she said.

"Hey Punzie" I said. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute sleeping." She said "And I couldn't get out of your death hold if I tried."

I then brought her in tighter and kissed her quickly. I then released her and she went to the door. She opened it to find a nice stack of clothes with a note.

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_I saw we are about the same size so I left some extra clothes for you._

_We can go shopping soon if you want._

_Love, Anne_

"Aww they are such a sweet family Jack!" Rapunzel said, gathering her new clothes. It was a long sleeve green shirt and a white knitted sweater along with a pair of jeans.

Rapunzel left to freshen up and change out of her PJs. She returned shortly wearing the new clothes.

"You look wonder full Punzie" I said.

"Thanks" She blushed. I heard her stomach grumble and we walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

Anne had already made a stack for Jamie and just put one down for herself and Rapunzel.

"Oh good your up! And your wearing the clothes! Oh! I was worried they might not fit" She said.

"Thank you so much"Rapunzel said sitting down.

"Honey, its no trouble at all." Anne said, sitting down. Jamie had finished his breakfast, and was clearing away his an Sophie's dishes.

"Mom! Can I go outside?" He asked.

"No until you clean that room of yours" Anne said.

"Aww mom!" Jamie said, but reluctantly trudged upstairs to clean his room.

"So Rapunzel, I told you the school is looking for an artist. Would you still be interested? I can submit some of your work today." Anne said, finishing her breakfast.

"That would be wonderful!" Rapunzel said.

"Good, I have some sketch paper for you. Just draw whatever you feel represents the town, or schools, or anything you think would make a good mural" Anne said, taking hers and Rapunzel's plate.

"Ok! I think I'll look around the town for some inspiration." Rapunzel said.

"That seems great dear." Anne said. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks" Rapunzel said and Anne nodded.

Rapunzel went to the door and grabbed her coat and boots. We left with some pencils and paper. I showed Rapunzel around the town and she jotted down notes everywhere she went. We went to the center of town with statue of the founder and Rapunzel sat down and began to draw.

I watched as her expression was intense and her pencil flew across the paper. She sketched the statue for a good 45 minutes and finished.

"I think I know what to do for the mural" Rapunzel said and I nodded. We started walking back when we ran into all the kids.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Jack! Rapunzel! Wanna play in the snow some more?" Pippa asked.

"Ya! Lets go sledding!" Jamie said. "You can make some out of ice!"

Everyone looked at me with pleading eyes. "You wanna go sledding Punzie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok! Lets go!" I said. Everyone cheered and raced off. I took Rapunzel's hand and we started walking towards the hill. We reached the hill and I created some ice sleds for everyone.

"Ready?" I asked and they all nodded. "Hold on tight!" I said and started floating up. I then swished my staff and created a perfect sled path. Everyone pushed off and we headed down the hill. I flew fast, creating the track, putting in twists and turns. I saw the frozen river and created a good ramp which everyone used to fly across. I ended the ride at a nice clearing near all the houses, adding some extra snow to cushion anyone's fall.

"That was totally wicked!" Jamie said.

"Best ride ever!" Cupcake yelled.

Everyone was yelling and jumping up and down about the ride. Rapunzel was just laughing and walked over to me.

"Thanks for the ride Jack" She said, pecking my cheek. I grinned and she smiled.

We headed back home to warm back up. We went back inside and Rapunzel and Jamie took off their outer layers. Anne had some Hot Coco and soup ready for them.

"Here are some of my sketches" Rapunzel said, handing off the papers to Anne.

"Rapunzel! These are wonderful!" Anne exclaimed.

"I can give these to the Board at the carnival tomorrow" Anne said.

"What carnival?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh! the Valentine's Day Carnival. The school is having one for all the grade levels 1st grade through high school. Parents volunteer and the kids have fun." Anne said.

"Oh! I guess I lost track of the dates" Rapunzel said.

"You can some too! I am sure you'll have fun!" Anne said.

"I would love to!" Rapunzel said.

"Great! Its tomorrow from 11am-7pm at the High School" Anne said. "I can drive you there around noon, my shift doesn't start till 12:30"

"Oh! I can walk there!" Rapunzel said.

"Are you sure dear?" Anne asked.

"Of course" Rapunzel said and Anne nodded.

"Well I can give you some extra layers. Don't want Jack Frost nipping at you nose" Anne said, and turned away to clean away some of the dishes.

Rapunzel stiffed a laugh and headed upstairs. Once in her room she burst out laughing. I laughed too and took her in my arms, kissing her nose.

"Oh no! Jack Frost is nipping at my nose!" Rapunzel said and she started laughing.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day" I said

"And? Oh! We are together and its our first Valentine's Day!" Rapunzel said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything special!" Rapunzel said.

"I want to!" I said.

"Jack!" She said and I sighed "Fine! But how about on Valentine's Day we each get one wish. It can be whatever you desire" I said.

"Hmm... I like that idea. I'll have to think about my wish." Rapunzel said. "But I think I have a pretty good idea"

"What would that be?" I said.

"I'm not telling you till tomorrow!" She said.

"Come on!" I said.

"Nope!" She said.

"Fine, I guess I have to make you tell me." I said. I grinned evilly and pounced.

*DESCRIPTIVE SCENE*

I pressed my lips against hers and wound my arms around her waist. I heard a faint sigh and began kissing her more passionately. I moved my lips against hers, deepening it. My tongue begged entrance and she allowed it. I gripped her tight and almost lifted her off the ground.

Her hands were gripping my hair, pulling us even closer. I slowly began walking backwards to the bed. Her hands tugged at my sweatshirt and I lifted my arms while she took it off. She accidentally got my shirt too, but she grinned wide when she saw me. I went to pick my shirt back up but she stopped me. Taking off her outer sweater, leaving only her long sleeve green shirt.

She pounced and we fell against the bed. Kissing each other hungrily. We both were breathing hard. She ran her hands along my abs and I had one hand in her hair, and the other on the small of her back.

I put my forehead to hers, we were both smiling "Now will you tell me?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said laughing and I began attacking her lips again.\


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy! Review and no flames please.**

Jack's POV

We headed to the carnival the next day around 11. Rapunzel was wearing a flowy white top with purple embroidery and dark skinny jeans and a pair of black boots along with her black jacket. She was still wearing my snowflake necklace too.

We got to the carnival and saw the High School decorated with red, pink, and white hearts and streamers. There was a large Banner that read '_Valentine's Day Carnival_'

"Ready Punzie?" I asked.

"yes!" Rapunzel said and we went into the school.

I saw an assortment of booths with games, crafts, and delicious treats. Everything was covered with red and there were hearts everywhere.

Rapunzel went and got a pile of tickets to use at the carnival. She pulled me to a stand with multiple treats and goodies. She then bought a couple heart shaped chocolate cookies. She slipped me one and it was delicious. We walked around and saw a couple cute Valentine's Day crafts for the younger kids. We walked past one stand with a large sheet of paper.

"Do you want to draw something? Its free! We put the banner up at the end of the carnival and for next year." The women running the booth said.

"Umm sure!" Rapunzel said. She then grabbed the marker and went to work. After 30 minutes she got up, her hands covered in ink.

I looked down at her handy work and saw an amazing heart. There were lines cris-crossing every which way and a large swirling sun in the middle.

"Wow, you are very talented!" the lady said.

"Thanks, um where is the bathroom? I have some ink on my hands." Rapunzel said and the lady pointed her to a place she could wash up. I waited outside and when her hands were clean we continued walking around.

We walked over to another booth were jewelry was being sold. Rapunzel was looking around when a couple girls came by and started looking at the jewelry too.

"Hello, I'm Kate" One girl with blonde hair said seeing Rapunzel.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Rapunzel" Rapunzel said.

"This is Maria and Rachel" Kate said, and the two other girls waved. Maria had long brown hair and Rachel had short red hair.

"ohhh I love you necklace!" Kate said.

"Where did you get it!" Maria said.

"A friend made it for me" Rapunzel said.

"Its so pretty!" Rachel said.

"Thanks" Rapunzel said blushing.

"Are you new in town, I can't say I've ever seen you around" Kate said.

"Ya, I'm just visiting a friend" Rapunzel said.

"Are you here alone?" Maria said.

"Ummm yes" Rapunzel said, she looked at me from the corner of her eye and mouthed 'sorry'

"Aww well you can hang out with us!" Kate said.

"Oh ok!" Rapunzel said.

"Ohhh! They just opened up the rides! Lets go!" Maria said.

"Um, sure!" Rapunzel.

They dragged Rapunzel off and I followed from above. They rode a couple of the rides. There was a Carousal, A twirling tea cup ride, and a Drop Tower. I stood by the school and watch Rapunzel have fun.

They went back inside the school to get some Hot Chocolate and I followed. They all sat at a table sipping their drinks when a guy walked over. He was tall, muscular, and had a football varsity jacket on.

"Ohh! Act cool! thats Jake" Kate said.

"Can I sit here?" Jake asked.

Kate giggled "Sure"

Jake sat down next to Rapunzel and I didn't like that.

"Hey Kate, Maria, Rachel, and oh! hello what's your name? I can't say I haven't seen you around." Jake said, leaning in.

"Rapunzel, its nice to meet you" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Well what brings you to Burgess?" Jake said. I didn't like the way he was leaning it and talking to Rapunzel. I tightened my grip on m staff, ready to freeze that jerk at any moment.

"I am just visiting a friend"

"Well how long are you staying here?" Jake said.

"Umm just for a while" Rapunzel said.

"Well since your new" Jake said, leaning in closer "I could give you a private tour"

"Thats it!" I yelled.

"Umm I have to go! Sorry!" Rapunzel said, getting up quickly.

"Why? I mean stay here for a bit" Jake said, smoothly. I growled, my staff was starting to glow a bit.

"Sorry, forgot I had to do something" Rapunzel said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. We walked out back and Rapunzel put her hand on my face.

"Sorry about that Jack." She said.

"Its ok Punzie" I said "Its not your fault people think your beautiful."

"Just promise you won't freeze every guy that looks at me" Rapunzel said.

"I can't make that promise Punzie" I joked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Are you ok now? You looked ready o start the 2nd Ice Age back there"

"I'm fine, but if Jake wants to keep all his fingers and toes he might want to back off" I said and kissed her.

Rapunzel laughed and we went back inside. Kate, Maria, and Rachel spotted Rapunzel and walked up to her.

"Jake is sooo into you! You play your cards right he might be your Valentine!" Kate winked.

"Umm no thanks" Rapunzel said.

"What! Jake is like the BEST looking guy in town!" Maria said.

"He is soo smoking hot!" Rachel said.

"I have a boyfriend.. so.. " Rapunzel said.

"Aww well its your loss honey. I mean is your boyfriend better looking than Jake!" Maria said.

"Yeah, he's the best" Rapunzel said blushing.

"Rapunzel!" I heard Anne say. I saw her with Sophie and Jamie walking over to Rapunzel.

"Oh! We see your busy. See you later Rapunzel" Kate said and the girls left.

"Hi Anne! Hey Jamie! Hey Sophie!" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel! I gave your sketches to the School Board." Anne said.

"Oh! What did they think!" Rapunzel said.

"They love your work! They approved you, and want you to start Monday!" Anne said.

"Really!" Rapunzel said.

"Yes!" Anne said.

"Thats so great Punzie!" I said.

"Well, my shift is about to start! Here is a key to the house, if you want to go home early." Anne said, handing a key to Rapunzel.

Anne, Sophie and Jamie left and I turned to Rapunzel."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Lets head back home" Rapunzel said and we started to leave. Thats when Jake showed up again.

"So... Rapunzel" He said.

"Oh! Hey Jake. I have to go, sorry" Rapunzel said.

"Why are you leaving so soon" Jake said.

"Umm sorry. I have to go" Rapunzel said. I gripped my staff.

"Come on, stay a while. We can get to know each other better." Jake said, taking a step closer to Rapunzel.

I was ready to freeze that dude right where he stood but Rapunzel straightened her hand, secretly telling me to wait.

"Look, I have a boyfriend" Rapunzel said taking a step back.

"Well I don't see any boyfriend" Jake said taking a larger step towards Rapunzel.

"Ok, he has gone too far!" I said and I froze his feet to the ground. Rapunzel took another step away.

"Umm gotta go! And by the way, my boyfriend is here. And cane be super jealous." Rapunzel winked and we left. I saw Jake try and follow us, but fail. He tugged on his feet but they wouldn't move, he even fell forward on a pile of snow.

We walked back and Rapunzel unlocked the door. She took off her jacket and boots and we sat down on the couch. I wrapped her in my arms.

"So what is your Valentine's Day wish?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend the day with you" Rapunzel said.

"Wish granted, but isn't there anything else? A special dream or anything?" I asked.

"Well, every year on my birthday there were these floating lights..."Rapunzel said.

"Like stars?" I asked.

"No, they only appeared on my birthday" Rapunzel said.

"Well on your birthday I promise to take you to them" I said.

"Thanks Jack" Rapunzel said.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey! Sorry for not updating for a while :) Please enjoy and review!**

Jack's POV

Rapunzel had gotten the mural job at the school and was supposed to start today. Anne wanted to walk her to the school but Rapunzel said she didn't need it.

I walked her to the school and we stopped outside the building, finding a quiet nook to talk in.

"Are you sure you have to go Jack?" She asked, tugging on my sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry Punzie, but there is something I need to do." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Are you sure you need to go?" Rapunzel said, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Its a surprise" I said, smirking.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" Rapunzel said. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed me, very passionately.

When we broke apart she smiled "Now will you tell me?"

"Nope!" I said, smiling.

She sighed and we kissed again.

"Now have fun painting. I can't wait to see it." I said, as we broke apart.

"I love you" Rapunzel said.

"I love you too" I said and kissed the top of her head.

Rapunzel then went inside, slowly letting go of my hand.

I smiled then flew up.

"Wind! Take me to Corona!" I said. I then flew high and fast to the island.

I then landed near the small village. The kids saw me and came out.

"Jack! Where is Rapunzel?" Alice said.

"She was busy." I said.

"Wanna go play?" Mark asked.

"Even though I would love that. I need to ask you guys something." I said.

"What?" Stacy said.

"Is there a like a celebration with floating lights... around like July?" I asked.

"You mean the Lantern Celebration for the Lost Princess?" Mark said.

"Yes!...what is that?" I said.

"The WHOLE kingdom goes to the capital! We have celebrations and everything. We then put thousands of lanterns in the air! Its for the Lost Princess" Maria said.

"Who is the Lost Princess?" I asked.

"Well the King and Queen had a princess a long time ago... but she went missing. Thats why we have the celebration every year on her birthday." Bobby said.

"Oh ok" I said "I have to go now, but thank you"

"Ok!" Alice said.

"Come back soon!" Stacy said.

I flew up and waved. I then headed home.

I landed in Burgess a while later. I walked on the lake, and then heard a rustling. I turned around, holding my staff out. I then saw Bunny.

"What do you want Kangaroo?" I said.

"We need to talk" Bunny said. I then turned around and saw the Yeti's with a large sac. Before I could react, they grabbed me and shoved me in there.

I groaned "Not again!"

I was then tossed trough the portal and when we landed I got out of the red sac.

"Really! The sac? Again!" I yelled, standing up and picking up my staff. I saw North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all standing in front of me.

"Sorry Jack" Tooth said "But we have some good news!"

"Look, I don't care about you say! I am staying with Rapunzel!" I said "Wait... did you say good news?"

"Yes! Oh can I tell him?" Tooth said.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"I had a look at Rapunzel" North said "She is not who she says she is"

"What?" I said.

"She is the Princess of Corona, Jack" Tooth said.

"But... the princess went missing years ago." I said.

"Almost 18, and they share the same birthday." Tooth said.

"But...oh my" I said "How do you know for sure?"

"Look" Tooth said and handed me a picture. It was of a mural. There was a King, Queen, and little blonde baby girl. The queen looked so much like Rapunzel and the baby had blonde hair like she used to.

"What does this mean?" I said.

"It means your girlfriend is a princess mate" Bunny said.

"Thats... amazing! She now has a family and everything! I have to go tell her!" I said.

"Jack! Hold onto you horses" North said.

"What? Whats the problem?" I said.

"Just be prepared...ok?" Tooth said.

"Ok... thanks, this means a lot to me" I said. I then gave Tooth a hug and flew off.

3rd Person POV

"Why didn't you tell him about the OTHER piece of news?" Tooth said to North.

North sighed "We will have to tell him, and her for that matter, soon. But let us let them enjoy their peace while they have it" North said.

"I hope you know what your doing North" Bunny said.

Jack's POV

Rapunzel... was a princess? It was crazy...but also kinda made sense.

I landed back in Burgess, right next to the school. I walked in and saw Rapunzel painting on the wall.

"Hey Punzie" I said.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said, putting down her paint brush. She ran over and hugged me. She had paint on her hands and apron, but she never looked more beautiful.

"I missed you" Rapunzel said, gripping my hoodie.

"I was only gone for a couple hours" I said.

"I still missed you" Rapunzel said.

I held her tighter "I missed you too"

I then kissed her forehead, then nose, then a very passionate kiss.

"So what did you do today?" Rapunzel said.

"I had to check something out...I'll tell you later" I said. Rapunzel looked intrigued, but smiled.

"Well I am glad your back." Rapunzel said.

"How is the painting going?" I asked.

"Good! I was able to sketch the outline for most of morning and started my base layer an hour or two ago, and just finished." Rapunzel said, turning around. I surveyed the work she had done. I couldn't tell what she was painting but it already looked beautiful.

"It looks great Punzie" I said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and nudged me "Its not done yet."

"How long do you think you have left?" I said.

"Probably the rest tomorrow. The size of the wall is not that large and I already got a lot done" Rapunzel said, looking at her work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"I think I am good for today... I just need to start working on the details and final touches tomorrow" Rapunzel said.

"So do you want to head back?" I asked.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said, taking off her painting apron and putting up her paints. She then grabbed my hand and we walked back.

After dinner I went upstairs and laid on the bed. I then saw Rapunzel come in, wearing purple pajamas, and drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey Punzie" I said, sitting up.

"Hey Jack" Rapunzel said, putting the towel down. She then walked over and lay next to me.

"What did you do today Jack?" She asked.

"Well, um..." I said, getting off the bed and standing up.

"What?" Rapunzel said, a little worried, and then moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok... well I went to Corona today to find out about the floating lights" I said.

"Really! What did you find out?" Rapunzel said, excited.

"Well they are lanterns for one. And they host it every year because the princess was born on that day... then she went missing. So they have a festival and put thousands of lanterns into the sky in her honor" I said.

"I knew they weren't stars!" Rapunzel said.

"And thats not all..." I said.

"What?" Rapunzel said, standing up and touching my cheek "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... its just... I also met with the other Guardians today, and they found out something about you" I said.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel... you're the Lost Princess" I said.


End file.
